Tout foutre en l'air
by Klywen
Summary: "Aujourd'hui, des années après, le jeune roux doit regretter ce pari qui allait tout foutre en l'air. Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir que cela pouvait aller aussi loin, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient jeunes et ignorants. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que leurs actes et leurs jeux auraient une telle portée ? Ils ne pouvaient pas, tout simplement. Ils ne pouvaient que rire de leurs jeux."
1. Tout foutre en l'air

_Bonjour. Cet OS a été écrit pour un défi que m'a proposé Kuroko95. Voici donc les contraintes :_

_2 personnages principaux et 2 secondaires : Sasuke x Kiba en principaux Gaara x Hinata en secondaire  
6 mots à placer: mélancolie, souvenir, vacances, pari, fou rire, moquerie  
4 objets à placer : journal intime, bouteille, peluche, arbre  
Genre : drame, romance _

_J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu par rapport à défi, surtout avec comme couple principal un pairing rare. J'espère que j'ai réussi à relever ce défi, Kuroko, à toi de me le dire, et à vous aussi, chers lecteurs._

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il fallait qu'il fasse ses cartons. Il allait déménager. Quitter cette maison. Le jeune homme s'avança vers une bibliothèque et commença à déplacer les livres dans une des nombreuses caisses. Il en prit un et s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Ce livre... C'était une sorte de journal intime. Il l'avait écrit vers ses dix-huit ans pour pouvoir mieux se souvenir après. Il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais fait s'il avait pu savoir à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon et, avec toute la mélancolie que cela lui inspirait, il se plongea dans la lecture de ses souvenirs.

* * *

Sasuke était assis avec deux de ses amis, Naruto et Gaara. Ils sortaient d'une folle soirée et elle avait été bien arrosée. Le trio faisait toujours la même chose après ce genre de truc. Ils allaient chez Naruto pour décuver pour ne pas arriver totalement ivre chez leurs parents ou leurs frères et sœurs. C'était aussi ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir-là. Normalement. Comme à leur habitude. Et parfois, quand ils étaient vraiment torchés, ils se lançaient des défis et des paris inutiles. Un peu comme cette fois-là, en fait.

- Je suis sûre 'suke, t'es même pas capable de draguer un mec, lança le No Sabaku.

Il était parfois hilarant de voir que la fierté des Uchiha ne les quittait jamais, même si ceux-ci étaient à l'aube du coma éthylique. De plus, il savait que c'était une façon de le défier et s'il ne répliquait pas... Il entendait d'avance les moqueries du roux. S'empêchant de vomir l'alcool ingurgité, le concerné répliqua :

- Moi, je suis sûr que j'arrive facile à te les emballer, tes mecs !

- Bah vas-y, défia Gaara, drague l'Inuzuka et couche avec lui. Puis il paria : je suis sûr t'arrives pas à l'emballer avant nouvel an.

- Ok, pari accepté, hurla presque Sasuke.

L'alcool ne leur réussissait vraiment pas. En plus, ces deux comparses avaient toujours des idées lumineuses, aussi ils décidèrent de faire un contrat signé pour s'en souvenir le lendemain après avoir repris leur esprit. Naruto lui, dormait déjà. Ils firent le contrat, signèrent et s'endormirent juste après.

* * *

Sasuke relevait toujours ses défis et celui-là n'allait pas être une exception. Il draguerait Kiba. Il lui fallait un plan d'action. Il lui fallait récolter des informations sur lui. Il savait que c'était un ami de Naruto et l'Uchiha lui avait déjà parlé relativement sommairement de temps à autre. Le blond n'approuvait pas vraiment le jeu qui allait être lancé, mais cela ne le concernait pas, alors il laissait courir.

Ainsi, les semaines suivantes, le jeune homme allait plus souvent aux sorties avec son meilleur ami et il s'approchait progressivement de l'objet de son défi et pari. Il ne tentait pas encore la drague, il fallait déjà qu'il se fasse passer pour un ami, juste ça. Les intentions « amoureuses », c'était pour après. Il fallait mettre le jeune homme en confiance. Et ça passait par la phase ami. Il y avait au moins un aspect positif à ce pari : Kiba n'était pas moche. Au moins, il n'aurait pas vraiment à se forcer quand il passerait à l'acte. C'était déjà ça.

Un jour, pendant une sortie à laquelle Sasuke était venu, Hinata proposa doucement :

- Je me demandais... on pourrait partir en vacances tous ensemble, non ?

Gaara, le petit-ami de la douce demoiselle, approuva avec un sourire en coin. Sasuke, lui, accepta avec un des ses « Hn » caractéristique. Au fond, cela arrangeait le jeune homme. Quoi de mieux que des vacances entre amis pour approcher quelqu'un ? Il allait même jusqu'à se demander si ce n'était pas Gaara lui-même qui avait mis cette idée dans la tête de sa petite-amie, dans l'optique de voir l'Uchiha réaliser son pari.

Il fût décider que tous partiraient aux prochaines vacances d'été, car les vacances à venir étaient celles de février et pour aller à la plage, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de l'année.

* * *

Les mois passèrent... Février, mars, avril... A chaque mois qui passait, le groupe d'amis pouvait voir le rapprochement entre Sasuke et Kiba. Cela ne restait qu'à de l'amitié pour l'instant mais Gaara savait que leurs vacances communes allaient tout changer. Aujourd'hui, des années après, le jeune roux doit regretter ce pari qui allait tout foutre en l'air. Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir que cela pouvait aller aussi loin, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient jeunes et ignorants. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que leurs actes et leurs jeux auraient une telle portée ? Ils ne pouvaient pas, tout simplement. Ils ne pouvaient que rire de leurs jeux. Maintenant, ils peuvent regretter, culpabiliser et en pleurer. Ils peuvent s'en vouloir, se dire qu'ils étaient vraiment cons à cette époque-là. Mais cela ne servirait à rien.

* * *

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent enfin, au grand soulagement de Sasuke. Il devait vraiment avancer dans son pari, l'échéance s'approchant dangereusement. Il était content du chemin parcouru. L'approche qu'il avait eu avec l'Inuzuka avait été subtile. Tous croyaient à une nouvelle amitié. Seuls ses deux meilleurs amis savaient son véritable objectif. Préparant sa valise, le jeune homme songea à comment faire avancer cette histoire sans brusquer le brun.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'aéroport. Leur destination ? Les côtes du Portugal. Certains eurent des fous rires durant le trajet, d'autres en profitèrent pour dormir. D'autres écoutaient encore de la musique. Un moment, alors que les autres dormaient, Gaara se leva et s'approcha de Sasuke qui planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Le roux commença :

- Je suppose que tu vas te servir de ces vacances pour finaliser ton pari ?

- Exact, approuva le brun. Il faut que je couche avec lui avant l'échéance, non ?

- Oui, acquiesça l'autre. Il sourit : Tu comptes lui dire après qu'il n'était que l'objet d'un défi ?

- Je pense pas. Ça foutrait toute la bande en l'air. Et franchement Gaara, t'as eu une idée étrange en me demandant de draguer Kiba.

- Il haussa les épaules : J'étais ivre. Et tu as signé le contrat. C'est comme ça.

- Hn.

- Une voix s'éleva : Vous parlez de quoi ? De qui ?

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers la personne qui venait de parler. Hinata. Merde. Gaara se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Tic qu'il avait quand il s'apprêtait à mentir. Malheureusement pour lui, sa petite-amie le savait, elle avait appris avec le temps le peu de gestes qui trahissait son copain. Aussi, elle enchaîna de suite :

- Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Sasuke et retourna près de sa belle. De là où il était, l'Uchiha n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient, mais à la vue des yeux légèrement écarquillées de la jeune fille, il sût que le roux lui avait raconté. Elle se tourna vers lui :

- C'est vrai ? elle hésita un instant : Vous avez fait... ça ?!

- Hn.

Elle soupira, scandalisée, et leur coula un regard de reproche. Quand ils seraient seuls, le couple allait très certainement connaître la plus grande dispute qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue. Elle tourna la tête vers le hublot et se rendormit. Les deux jeunes hommes en firent de même.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils débarquèrent à Lisbonne. Il faisait chaud, environ tente degrés. Les rues étaient bondées et on pouvait voir des gens assis à l'ombre des arbres. Comme les amis s'y étaient pris à l'avance, ils avaient pu réserver un hôtel proche de l'aéroport et accessible à pieds. Ils étaient aussi proche de la plage. Ils étaient chacun dans des chambres séparées, à l'exception des couples comme Hinata et Gaara ou Shikamaru et Temari. A vrai dire, c'était les seuls couples qu'il y avait dans la bande.

Pour fêter leur venue, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la soirée dans la chambre du premier couple et de boire... Tous n'étaient pas enthousiastes à cette perspective, mais comme le disait bien Naruto : « On est encore jeune, on peut faire pleins de conneries ! On a le temps de les réparer. » C'était une fête décontractée aussi, il n'y avait pas de tenue obligatoire.

Le soir venu, Sasuke retrouva Kiba et ils allèrent ensemble au lieu de rendez-vous. L'Uchiha se l'avouait difficilement, mais il avait fini par s'attacher à l'Inuzuka. Bien sûr, il n'en était pas tombé amoureux, mais il était persuadé d'avoir un nouvel ami proche, en dehors de Naruto et Gaara.

* * *

Kiba quant à lui, se sentait de plus en plus gêné par la présence du jeune homme. Il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments, mais il devait se l'avouer : il était attiré physiquement. Qui ne succomberait pas au charme du bel homme ? Même si certains ne le trouvaient pas sexy ou magnifique, il dégageait un charisme et il avait un côté énigmatique plaisant. Il secoua la tête.

* * *

Sasuke se tourna vers Kiba, qui venait de secouer énergiquement la tête. Légèrement soucieux, il s'enquit :

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui...

Bien que relativement septique, le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et ne dit rien de plus. S'il ne voulait rien dire, c'était son problème, non ? Sasuke se re-concentra sur leur trajet jusqu'à la fête. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le pas de la porte mais Kiba sembla hésiter au moment d'entrer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux et yeux noirs tourna son regard vers son ami. Dit-ami qui le regarda également droit dans les yeux. Il semblait gêné, c'était un aspect que Sasuke n'avait jamais vu sur l'Inuzuka. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que son ami soit ainsi mal à l'aise, celui-ci l'embrassa prestement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître dans la chambre du couple.

* * *

_Je l'avais embrassé... J'ai fait ça... Mais quel con... Putain... Fait chier. Je suis dans la merde. Oui, Gaara, je vais bien. Oui une bouteille, passe-moi ça ! Putain, mais quel con je suis sérieusement..._

* * *

Il l'avait enfin embrassé. Le jeune Uchiha ne pouvait qu'apprécier cet avancé, cela lui enlevait du travail pour son défi. L'échéance avançait, et fort heureusement, sa relation avec Kiba aussi. Il prévoyait le mettre bientôt dans son lit. Il laisserait à Gaara le doux soin de tout expliquer au concerné du pari.

La soirée passa, mêlant fous rires, confidences et concours de « qui descendra son verre le plus rapidement ». Tous, même Hinata qui d'habitude se restreignait, étaient ivres. Complètement bourrés, on ne surveille plus trop ses paroles vous savez... Malheureusement, Gaara n'était pas un cas à part. Lui aussi, quand il était torché, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Au grand damne de Sasuke. Un moment, tard dans la nuit, Gaara le héla et lui cria :

- Hey ! 'uke ! C'est quand que tu baises avec l'autre là ? Gaara orienta sa tête vers Kiba, qui était à quelques mètre de lui seulement, puis il reprit : Il te reste quelque mois mais faudrait pas que tu perdes ton pari !

- T'inquiètes... je gère... Je le fous bientôt dans mon lit.

Ivres comme ils étaient, leur conversation n'avait pas vraiment attiré l'attention. Sauf d'une personne. Kiba avait tout entendu. Heureusement, pour une fois, l'emprise que l'alcool avait actuellement sur lui lui ferait tout oublier le lendemain. Et la soirée continua, s'étirant en longueur, les amis enchaînant verre sur verre.

Le lendemain, au alentour de treize heures, la bande se réveilla. Ils avaient tous une sévère gueule de bois. Ceux qui étaient réveillés depuis plus longtemps avaient déjà ramenés de l'aspirine et de l'eau pour les autres. La chambre était en désordre, des cadavres de bouteille traînait au sol. Ils avaient tous bus comme des trous. Ils avaient tous trop bus. Sasuke avait pris son aspirine aussi vite que possible, une grosse migraine pointant déjà le bout de son nez. Il se massa les tempes et couva du regard la chambre. Ils étaient tous fatigués, le fait de s'être couché à sept heures du matin influait peut-être. Le jeune homme avait des souvenirs troubles de la veille, l'alcool lui procurant une certaine amnésie de ses faits et dires. Néanmoins, il se souvenait qu'avant la fête, Kiba l'avait embrassé. A cette pensée, il sourit légèrement, fier. En même temps qu'il pensait à cela, le concerné s'approcha de lui et lui cracha un « Connard » retentissant, avant de partir d'un pas nerveux, furieux. Il défonça quasiment la porte. L'Uchiha était choqué. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ?

Comme un seau d'eau froide, il se souvint de l'une des conversations de la veille. Gaara l'avait fait parlé sur le pari. Soit. Mais pourquoi cette réaction ? Il eut un éclair de génie, et il comprit que, même si en apparence personne ne l'avait entendu, Kiba l'avait lui entendu. Merde. La bande était choquée, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. Gaara coula un regard inquiet à son ami qui lui renvoya le même. Les deux se levèrent et partirent à la suite de l'Inuzuka. Ils le rattrapèrent presque à la sortie de l'hôtel. Il faisait jour, le soleil était à son paroxysme. Les touristes étaient nombreux mais le flux de la route était plutôt fluide, fait rare.

Le jeune brun ne semblait pas faire attention à son environnement, ne se concentrant que sur ses pensées. Comme dans les films, tous les événements tragiques se passent là. Pour une fois, tous auraient préférés que ce qui se passe dans les films reste dans les films. Quand cela se passait en vrai, c'était trop douloureux. Il commença à traverser la route. Mais le flux était rapide, ne vous le rappelez-vous pas ? Les voitures roulaient donc plus vite. Forcément ce jour-là. Comme au ralenti, les deux hommes à la poursuite du brun crièrent son nom, et celui-ci tourna la tête vers la droite. Et il vit.

* * *

Sasuke referma son journal. Depuis, il n'avait plus écrit de textes dans ce carnet. Dès qu'il l'ouvrait, trop de souvenirs douloureux revenaient à son esprit. Et il avait tant de remords, de regrets. D'avoir conclu ce « contrat » avec son ami, d'avoir joué avec l'autre. D'avoir été aussi con, aussi naïf, aussi joueur. D'avoir pensé que toutes ses actions n'auraient aucune conséquence. D'avoir pensé qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, qu'il s'occupait seulement. Il avait été con. Et cela avait coûté la vie du brun. Il se pencha et prit la bouteille au pied du fauteuil. Il l'approcha de ses lèvres et prit deux gorgées au goulot. Le jeune homme soupira, la reposa au sol et s'adossa contre le siège.

Une personne entra dans la pièce. La personne qui faisait qu'il déménageait maintenant. Qui faisait qu'il avait retrouvé son carnet, qui lui avait fait prendre sans le vouloir conscience qu'il se sentirait toujours coupable. Pour toujours. Rien n'y changerait. Mais il n'était plus aussi détruit qu'à l'époque.

- Bébé, c'est cette histoire, encore ?

- Hn.

La personne soupira et vint le prendre dans ses bras, pour le rassurer, comme à chaque fois que Sasuke repensait à tout cela.

_Kiba Inuzuka, mort à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, renversé par une voiture._

_Que ton âme repose en paix._

_Désolé._

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS. Le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant. S'il peut paraître un peu déprimant de temps en temps, c'est car je l'ai écrit avec des musiques tristes de Naruto, qui sont celles que j'écoute quand j'écris. J'aime écrire triste._

_Enfin bref. Merci de me donner votre avis sur ce texte, positif comme négatif, si ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer je prends._

_Kly'._


	2. Réponses à vos reviews

_Je réponds ici aux reviews anonymes. Celles envoyées par des membres ont des réponses par MP. n_n_

_Ce chapitre sera donc actualisé à chaque review._

* * *

**_kawaiiko :_**_Très bonne fic! Ça fait très réaliste, une connerie que n'importe quel adolescent pourrait faire... J'adore, même si c'est bien triste! Juste une question, car je n'ai pas vu d'indice par rapport à cela: qui est la personne qui vit avec Sasuke désormais? :)_

- Merci pour trois choses : avoir lu cet OS, avoir aimé cet OS, avoir commenté cet OS ! Je suis contente que tu trouves ça réaliste, c'était ce que je voulais, avec le sentiment de tristesse également. Pour ce qui est de ta question, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas vu d'indices, étant donné qu'il n'y en a tout simplement pas. Je n'ai pas souhaité indiqué quoique ce soit à propos de cette personne pour vous laissez l'imaginer : garçon ? fille ? qui, tout simplement ? Donc je répondrais à cette question ainsi : quelqu'un. Oui oui, c'est dégueulasse de répondre uniquement ça mais bon. :D

Merci encore !

Kly'.


End file.
